Wicked: Vida y obras de las Hechiceras de Balamb
by Lady Babsy Angel
Summary: La Hechicera venia del futuro, ¿pero de que futuro?, ¿Quien es Ultimecia y por que hizo lo que hizo?
1. Prologo

**THE WONDERFUL SEED OF BALAMB**

"El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde los dias en que los Seeds empezaban.

Las hechiceras ya no existían, Balamb era un pequeño pueblo junto al mar y los Gardens eran solo tres.

Entonces ocurrió que una malvada hechicera, proveniente del futuro intento apoderarse del mundo. La confusión empezó a esparcirse por todos lados. Pero de este caos salió un líder, un Seed que se enfrento contra esta hechicera, venciéndola y trayendo la paz a este mundo; abriendo el camino de una nueva era, trascendental para el resto de la humanidad

-Y esa es la historia- dijo la mujer frente al grupo de pequeños que estaban en la biblioteca.

Una manita se levanto por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros para llamar la atención

-¿El señor Leonhart era ese Seed?- pregunto a dueña de la manita

La mujer rió abiertamente a la pregunta de la pequeña

-Lo siento- se disculpo cuando pudo hablar- pero no es muy común que llamen a Squall "señor". Pero ¿te digo un secreto?- se inclino un poco hacia adelante como en actitud conspiradora, provocando que los niños hicieran lo mismo- Si, es él – dijo en un fingido murmullo. Los niños sonrieron y empezaron a comentar entre si. Entonces otro pequeño dijo en voz alta

-¿Y todas las hechiceras son malas?-

-Claro que no- dijo la mujer- como toda la gente, algunas son buenas y otras son malas-

-¿Usted conoce alguna hechicera buena?

-Bueno...- empezó a decir, pero una voz desde la puerta interrumpió su respuesta

-Niños- una mujer de largo cabello negro entro en la habitación Ya es tarde dejen de importunar a la señorita Heartilly y bajen a cenar-

-¡Pero Matron!- se quejaron algunos de los niños

-Ahora- dijo Matron en un tono firme que no admitía reproches. Y mientras los niños salían de la biblioteca del orfanato se dirigió a Rinoa- muchas gracias por ayudarme, es muy amable de tu parte-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- Respondió Rinoa- me gusta ayudarte. Además este es el lugar donde todos crecieron, estar aquí me hace sentirme mas parte del equipo-

-Rinoa, tu siempre has sido parte de su equipo- aseguro Matron

-Lo se, pero... se callo al notar que no estaban solas en la habitación. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes las veía fijamente, esperando para poder hablar- ¿Sucede algo Evan?-

-¿Esa hechicera realmente vino del futuro?- pregunto

-Si, así es-

-¿Entonces, eso significa que algún día volverá?-

-Quizás?- dijo Rinoa acercándose al pequeño- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, si eso sucede los Seeds estarán ahí para proteger a todos-

-Los Seeds son muy fuertes ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo son- aseguro ella con una sonrisa-Son muy fuertes y si tienen que volver a vencerla, lo harán sin importar nada. Te lo prometo-


	2. Chapter 1

**GOOD NEWS **

-¡Esta muerta!- las exclamaciones de alegría recorrían el mundo entero -¡La malvada hechicera ha muerto!

Tras la confusión provocada por la compresión del tiempo, la gente empezaba a notar las señales de la caída de Ultimecia. Segundos antes de la compresión diversas partes se hallaban bajo el ataque de las fuerzas de Ultimecia, sus monstruos o algún hechizo. Al iniciarse la compresión, los campos de fuerza alzados sobre las ciudades por sus protectores habían creado una inquietante expectación por lo que ocurriría después y saber a donde se había inclinado la balanza.

La primera señal al regresar el tiempo a la normalidad y caer los campos de fuerza se dio en la ciudad de Dollet. Antes unos remolinos que habían a parecido en le mar habían empezado a moverse hasta tocar playa y amenazaban por encaminarse a la ciudad, apenas contenidos por los poderes de los Seeds que ahí se encontraban. Tan repentinamente como había aparecido se habían esfumado; creando exclamaciones de alivio y la pronta deducción de lo que había sucedido

-¡Lo lograron!- grito una de las jóvenes Seeds, dirigiéndose a la líder de su equipo, quien había sido la encargada del campo de fuerza- ¡Señorita Elle, lo lograron!-

-Si Vicca- respondió Elle sonriendo, aunque su gesto y su tono eran de cansancio- lo lograron-

-¿Señorita Elle?- Vicca noto algo raro en la otra chica- ¿Se siente bien?-

Elle intento asentir pero en ese momento un extraño espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, su rostro perdió todo el color de repente, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y los dejo cerrarse al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad la envolvía y su cuerpo caía al suelo.

-¡Señorita Elle¡Señorita Elle!-

----------------------

En Timber también se dieron cuenta; el campo de fuerza no solo los había protegido de la compresión, si no también de los monstruos que se habían lanzado sobre la ciudad, ahora solo quedaban algunos de ellos y mas que querer atacar parecía que hubieran decidido usar la entrada de la ciudad como sitio de descanso, algunos hasta parecían estar roncando.

-Amaltea ¿Cuanto tiempo puedes mantener el campo?- pregunto el Seed al mando de la avanzada

-Espero que el suficiente- respondió la hechicera

-Xander, deberías dejarlo ya- dijo otro Seed al líder- Esas bestias ya no parecen peligrosas

-Creo que prefiero no arriesgarme. Aunque ya no estén bajo su control...prefiero no tentar a la suerte-

------------------------------

Deiling City había sufrido uno de los ataques mas largos. Una batalla campal entre Seeds y los Dark Falcons, los seguidores de Ultimecia. Y aunque los últimos habían sido derrotados segundos antes de que empezara la compresión y se levantara el campo, dos contrincantes seguían peleando entre las ruinas de la ciudad.

Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez, los golpes y ataques mágicos se sucedían unos a otros. Era imposible decir quien iba ganando, ambos se veían igualmente heridos, pero no parecía que ninguno fuera a ceder pronto. Hubo un momento en que ambos contrincantes se quedaron quietos, la distancia entre ellos medida por sus espadas extendidas, ninguno había bajado la guardia, pero nadie hacia nada por dar el primer golpe.

-Ríndete, Fyero- dijo el joven del cabello castaño que portaba el uniforme del ejercito de la Hechicera-Estas demasiado cansado, ya no puedes continuar-

El otro joven llevaba puesta una chaqueta de Seed que mostraba varias insignias, algunas incluso parecían haber perdido el brillo con el tiempo –

-No más que tú- aseguro, mientras trataba que no se notara lo agotado su respiración –Kaleb, deberías darte por vencido ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿De que hablas?

-Mira a tu alrededor-

Kaleb así lo hizo y comprendió a lo que su oponente se refería. El campo había caído y todo seguía igual, lo que significaba que la compresión del tiempo del tiempo había fallado y Ultimecia había sido vencida.

Por unos instantes el rostro de Kaleb mostró desconcierto, después agacho la cabeza y lanzo un largo suspiro

-¿Que se siente ya no estar bajo el ala de tu hechicera- pregunto Fyero

La respuesta de Kaleb fue poco mas que un gruñido salido desde lo mas profundo de su ser y Fyero batallo un poco para distinguir lo que había dicho.

-Libre-

-¿Como dices?- Fyero no podía comprender al otro hombre, menos cuando Kaleb arranco la insignia de la Hechicera de su chaqueta con una sonrisa de satisfacción ¿Acaso no era este el hombre mas fiel a Ultimecia?

-¿No lo entiendes Fyero?- arrojó la insignia como si se tratase de un trapo sucio- ahora que la hechicera ha muerto, el ejército de Ultimecia es mío-

-¡Maldito traidor¿Eres incapaz de mantener tu lealtad hacia nadie?-

-Esa anticuada mentalidad Seed no lleva a ninguna parte, es una lección que ya deberías haber aprendido- dijo haciendo un gesto de burla -¿El ejemplo de Livia no te sirvió de nada-

-¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!- la furia guipo sus movimientos y lanzo un golpe con su espada que Kaleb fácilmente evadió, acercándose demasiado a Fyero quien no noto la daga que el otro sacó de sus ropas, cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, el frió acero cruzaba de el espacio en medio de sus ojos en diagonal hacia abajo , sobre el puente de la nariz hacia la mejilla.

-Te estas volviendo lento Fyero- se burlo- Vamos, no me veas así, ahora te pareces más a tu gran héroe-

-¡Maldito!-

-¿Y sabes que?- dijo mientras preparaba un fira- recuerdo muy bien como sigue esta pelea- lanzo su ataque y Fyero espero recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, un campo como los que habían rodeado la ciudad apareció frente a Fyero.

El culpable de esto estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos

-Hunter- exclamo Kaleb al reconocer al hechicero-¿ Cuando aprenderás a no meterte en asuntos ajenos?-

-Solo que no soy partidario de repetir la historia- respondió antes de volverse a su amigo- ¿Estas listo Fyero?-

Fyero estaba listo para seguir, pero algo había cambiado y Kaleb lo noto. Su mirada se había vuelto fría, desprovista de todo sentimiento, ni siquiera el odio que le había inundado momentos antes. este Fyero estaba completamente en control, desde la forma en que sostenía su gunblade, este era el hombre que se había convertido en uno de los máximos generales Seed.

Por primera vez desde que inicio la pelea, Kaleb empezó a dudar

El campo se levanto y Fyero se lanzo nuevamente contra Kaleb, pero esta vez su ataque fue mucho mas preciso, Kaleb a duras penas podía esquivarle, no paso mucho antes de Fyero lo desarmara

-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Kaleb- ¿Ahora me mataras?-

-¿Acaso crees que llegue a general tentándome el corazón con basura como tu?- la voz de Fyero sonaba igual de fría e inexpresiva que su mirada

-Ya veo que no te importa ensuciarte las manos conmigo-

-No me importaría, pero tu vida ya estaba prometida a alguien mas-

-¿De que ha...?-antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta sintió como si cientos de agujas se calvaran en su espalda, un frió insufrible lo recorrió por completo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hunter frente a él, con su brazo extendido, señal de que había realizado un hechizo, no fue difícil adivinar lo que Fyero seguramente estaría viendo, pequeñas agujas de hielo clavadas en su espalda, de las heridas la sangre brotando, tibia pero no lo suficiente para derretir las agujas.

-Esto fue por mi hermana- dijo Hunter, y fue lo ultimo que Kaleb escucho antes de caer sin vida.

Ambos amigos se vieron por un instante antes de que Fyero se dejara caer de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando por fin lo logro le dijo a su compañero

-Ganamos-

------------------------------

En Travia las exclamaciones de alegría llenaban el ambiente, la noticia corrió el pequeño tramo entre el Garden y la ciudad en segundos.

En el centro de la ciudad tres pequeños estaban sentados junto a la fuente, viendo como la gente a su alrededor festejaba.

-¡Funciono¡La hechicera fue vencida!- exclamo uno de ellos

-Ojala el maestro pudiera ver esto- dijo otro chico y notando el rostro de preocupación de su amiga agrego. Habría estado muy orgulloso, Avalón-

-Supongo que tienes razón, Devon- Sonó una voz tras ellos, los tres se volvieron para ver a un hombre al otro lado de la fuente. su cabello rubio desordenado, algo nada común en él, había una herida profunda en su brazo derecho, y cuando empezó a andar hacia ellos notaron que arrastraba ligeramente una pierna, pero la expresión en su rostro les decía que estaba feliz de verlos.

-¡Maestro Dinch!- gritaron los dos niños antes de correr abrazarlo

Cuando se separaron, el hombre se volvio hacia la niñita

-¿No vas a decirme algo?- le pregunto

La pequeña tenia el rostro cubierto de lagrimas

-¡Papá!-

----------------------------------

Los habitantes de Fisherman´s Horizon salían poco a poco de sus refugios. Cuando se había dado la noticia de los mísiles que se dirigían ala ciudad, y al ver que no quedaba tiempo para desalojar, se improvisaron bunkers donde la gente se quedo a esperar lo peor.

Pero no paso nada, no hubo explosiones, ningún ruido; el tiempo pasaba y no sucedía absolutamente nada

Finalmente empezaron a salir de los refugios, con el miedo de no saber que esperar. Pero lo que encontraron fue algo que jamás hubieran imaginado. Los edificios, la estructura de vidrio que rodeaba la ciudad, el puerto, incluso los restos de los Gardens que estaban anclados en la bahía estaban completamente... intactos.

La voz se corrió rápidamente de vuelta a los refugios para que los que aun quedaban adentro salieran a ver milagro que había salvado su ciudad. El concebido milagro venia en forma de un domo que cubría la ciudad completa, aun se podían ver algunos restos de los mísiles que habían chocado contra la protección flotando en el mar.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- preguntaban los habitantes por todo lados, pero nadie sabia que contestar.

La respuesta vino de la ruinas, un joven mecánico que salía lentamente de lo que alguna vez había sido Balamb Garden

-¡Es Reven!- gritaban las personas al reconocerlo

Reven se detuvo, recorrió con la mirada a la gente que se hallaba a la entrada del muelle para verlo. Cuando hablo su voz sonó algo extraña, como si perteneciera a alguien mas, incluso las palabras le sonaron irreales

-Esta muerta-

----------------------------------

Winhill estaba en alerta, el ataque había llegado tras la caída del campo de energía. Los monstruos habían invadido el pequeño pueblo y solo había dos Seeds para hacerse cargo. La situación era critica

-¡Minel!- ¡Hay que evitar que le fuego de la florería se extienda!- el joven y recien graduado Seed salió corriendo a los hombres que luchaban contra el fuego, dejando a su compañero para enfrentarse a los monstruos

-Si la bruja ha caído- dijo empuñando su arma y encarando a sus adversarios –ustedes no tienen oportunidad-

------------------------------

Esthar había estad protegido desde antes del ataque. Después del primer enfrentamiento con Ultimecia se había convertido en el centro de atención médica mas grande que el mundo había visto. Aprovechando su tecnología podían atender tanto a gente herida (Seeds o civiles) como a naves dañadas (con excepción de los Gardens) e incluso se daban el lujo de atender a algunos Guardián Forces que se encontraban en mal estado

Un hombre de edad muy avanzada caminaba entre las camillas de los heridos. Llego hasta donde estaba un joven doctor atendiendo a una mujer que llevaba el uniforme de Balamb Garden

-Estoy bien doctor- decía ella mientras él revisaba su brazo- apuesto a que hay gente que necesita mas atención que yo-

-No te preocupes, todo el mundo recibe la atención que necesita- dijo el doctor antes de notar al recien llegado- ¡Doctor Odin!-

-Seth, creí que te interesaría saber que la mayoría de los campos han caído-

-¿Saben algo de Timber?- pregunto Seth

-Nada aun-

-¿Y los vessels?- inquirió la joven

-No te preocupes , niña- dijo el viejo doctor mientras descansaba su peso en el bastón que le ayudaba a caminar- las demás hechiceras están bien o ya habríamos escuchado algo, Sin embargo si tenemos noticias de Fisherman´s Horizon-

-¿Sobrevivieron a los mísiles?

-¿Y los Gardens?-

-Todo esta bien, los mísiles fallaron-

-¿Fallaron?

-Mas que eso- continuo Odin -Reven Dinch nos ha dado muy buenas noticias, asegura que la hechicera ha caído, tiene todo un relato que contar-

-¿Como puede saber todo eso?- pregunto Seth

-Descubrió el secreto de los Gardens-

-Es posible, señorita Karil. Lo único cierto es que la profecía al fin se ha cumplido-

-El Seed legendario apareció- convino Seth- solo el pudo haberla vencido

-¿En verdad existe alguien tan poderoso- pregunto Karil

Odin fue quien le respondió

-Ya no, señorita Karil. Pero lo hubo, puede estar seguro de que lo hubo-

-----------------------------------------

En la ciudad de Balamb también se celebraba la caída de Ultimecia. Las hechiceras que habían buscado refugio salían de los vessels. En las calles la gente vitoreaba a se abrazaban unos a otros llenos de alegría.

En el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad, en la oficina del presidente, se hallaban reunidos los lideres de diferentes partes del mundo. para todos era obvio lo que había sucedido, cuando el ataque contra Balamb ceso eso solo podía significar una cosa

-¡Por fin ha muerto!- exclamo el presidente de Galbadia- finalmente estamos a salvo-

El presidente de Balamb se a cerco al hechicera buena que había protegido la ciudad.

-Estamos muy agradecidos, no se que hubiera sido de nosotros si no hubieras estado aquí-

-No hay nada que agradecer, ese era mi deber- dijo ella mientras veía por la ventana en la dirección en la que sabia se encontraba el castillo de Ultimecia –Ha muerto- murmuro. Pensó en la primera vez que había pasado por eso. Hacia casi una vida de eso, cuando el mundo era otro y ella también.

Cuando todos salieron ella se detuvo frente a un espejo cerca de la puerta, examinando su rostro a conciencia. Había tanto y a la vez tan poco de la joven que alguna vez había sido

-Deja de pensar en eso- se dijo- es hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo sucedido- Durante un momento vio ante ella a la hechicera caída, vio a sus amigos y a todos los que se habían visto involucrados en esta tragedia, "Yo no quería que esto pasara, cuando me convertí en hechicera jamás hubiera soñado que todo esto sucedería ¿Como podría saberlo? Perdóname Squall no pude cumplir mi promesa. Lo siento mucho"

Good news!

She's dead!

The Witch of the West is dead!

The wickedest witch there ever was

The enemy of all of us here in Oz

Is Dead!

Good news!

Good news!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el primer capitulo del fic de FFVII basado en la obre de Wicked

Díganme ¿les gusto¿le sigo? mejor ahí muere, continuare dependiendo de los reviews, asi que por fis opinen.


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED

-Creo- dijo la hechicera buena a los dirigentes mundiales- que todos tenemos lugares a los que regresar-  
-Es cierto- convino la Duquesa Dollanganger, líder de Dollet- además creo que todos tenemos un anuncio que hacer oficial-  
-Una fecha memorable sin duda- exclamo el vicepresidente de Eshtar- por fin estamos en paz después de tantos años- esta reunión sin duda tuvo muy buenos resultados-  
-Es un poco pronto para celebrar ¿no creen?- pregunto el presidente de Balamb  
-Vamos Reeves, no empañes nuestra felicidad- le respondió el vicepresidente  
-Claro que me alegra que la hechicera haya muerto, pero antes de organizar ninguna fiesta; preferiría ver cuanta de mi gente queda para celebrar, Masterson-  
-Estoy de acuerdo- convino el presidente de Galbadia- lo último que escuche de Deiling City, no era alentador-  
-Yo también preferiría saber de mi gente- intervino Tea Halliwell, vicepresidente de Trabia- el palacio había perdido las comunicaciones, pero espero que pueda contactar con el Garden  
-A puesto que la directora le te tiene buenas noticias- le dijo la hechicera buena  
-Eso espero- respondió la otra alejándose en dirección a la sala de comunicaciones, seguida por el presidente de Galbadia  
-¿Alguna idea sobre lo que haremos ahora?- inquirió Frederick Masterson  
-Yo te diré lo que haré- respondió el presidente de Balamb- Me asegurare de que esa monstruosidad que se estaba construyendo en la plaza sea desarmada-  
-¡No puedes hacer eso!-  
-¿Por que no, Masterson? ¿Que esperabas que hiciera ahora, que la terminara?-  
-El Beta seria un proyecto que contaría con el apoyo de todos los dirigentes, ¡así lo acordamos!-  
-Eso era mientras la Hechicera vivía, ya no es necesario- la voz de Reeves empezaba a subir de volumen con cada palabra  
-¿Y que hay de sus seguidores? ¿Y las otras hechiceras que se pasaron a su lado?- Masterson también empezaba a perder la compostura  
-¡Suficiente caballeros!- los interrumpió la Duquesa- Frederick, me sorprendes, ¿en serio quieres un arma que puede destruir un pueblo entero?-  
-Hace unos meses no te parecía una idea tan descabellada-  
-Hace unos meses enfrentábamos la posibilidad de tener que atacar el castillo, hace unos minutos dejo de existir esa posibilidad ¿O planeas atacar Belfreya cuando vuelva a operar?- la Duquesa no había levantado su tono de voz ni una octava, pero Masterson empezaba a sentirse intimidado  
-¡Claro que no!- respondió, la voz le temblaba ligeramente  
-¿Entonces por que conservar un arma tan peligrosa e innecesaria?  
El vicepresidente de Eshtar no supo que contestar esta vez  
-Si lo prefieres, Masterson, podemos ponerlos a votación, quizá los otros lideres apoyen tu decisión. Pero eso si, de ser ese el caso, podrás ir buscando otro sitio para poner esa maquina, por que no será en Balamb  
-Entonces- volvio a decir la duquesa- ¿llamamos a los demás para votar?-  
-Eso no será necesario,- intervino la Hechicera buena. todos se volvieron a verla. Masterson casi había olvidado que ella estaba allí- Frederick comprende perfectamente que Eshtar no necesita crear mas armas para probar su superioridad tecnológica ¿cierto?-  
-Si... es cierto- acepto Masterson tras unos segundos de indecisión- pero aun así, los seguidores de Ultimecia...-  
-Aun quedad Seeds y Gardens en este mundo- interrumpió la hechicera buena otra vez- y mientras así sea los Dark Falcons no tienen oportunidad, menos ahora que perdieron a su líder-  
-Ella tiene razón, en cuanto los Gardens estén operacionales nos aseguraremos de atrapar a sus dirigentes y...-  
-¿Atraparlos? Mi querida Duquesa, eliminarlos seria lo mas apropiado-  
-¿Acaso estas proponiendo, Frederick, que nos convirtamos en asesinos inmisericordes?-  
-Ellos no tuvieron ninguna compasión al atacarnos-  
-Me gustaría pensar- volvio a intervenir la Hechicera buena- que somos mejores que ellos, por que si no ¿que caso tuvo esta guerra?-  
Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada el presidente de Galbadia apareció en el pasillo  
-¿Sucede algo Cornwell?- pregunto Reeves al ver el rostro de su amigo  
-Deiling City esta destruida, afortunadamente se logro evacuar a bastante gente y espero que halla mas en los refugios, pero aun así las perdidas nos incontables. Ni siquiera pude comunicarme con nadie dentro de la ciudad, recibí el informe del batallón Rubi Dragon, están justo a las afueras de la ciudad, dicen que por poco quedan fuera del campo- por un momento pareció que fuera a decir algo mas, peor no fue así  
-Lo siento mucho- murmuro Reeves que comprendía lo que Cornwell pensaba en ese momento, si el palacio presidencial había sido destruido, no había muchas posibilidades de que su esposa e hijo estuvieran a salvo  
-Entonces no retrasemos mas el regreso a nuestros hogares- dijo la Hechicera- todos tenemos mucho trabajo por delante y un mensaje muy importante que dar-

Antes de que diera la media noche los dirigentes mundiales ya habían salido de la ciudad. Del puerto de Balamb City zarparon doce grandes vessels en los que viajaban los estudiantes de la escuela de hechiceras, Belfreya, de vuelta al castillo que les había sido arrebatado  
También zarpó el Vandavel, el barco mas veloz de la flota de Dollet, que llevaba a la Duquesa a casa. Masterson partió junto con sus dos escoltas en la pequeña nave aérea que no era mas grande que un automóvil, creación de los científicos de Eshtar, por supuesto. Tea Halliwell acepto la oferta del presidente de Galbadia de intercambiar vehículos, después de todo no era muy probable que le tren presidencial lograra acercarse a Deiling City, así que ella abordó el tren y se dirigió las montañas, de vuelta a Trabia; mientras Cornwell Bigs regresaba a Deiling City en el Ragnarok III

* * *

BALAMB  
Cecyl Reeves puso de inmediato a trabajar al equipo que desarmaría el Beta, realmente no podía esperar a deshacerse de esa cosa  
Otro equipo llevaba ya algunas horas trabajando, era el encargado de asegurar la zona del puerto que había sido dañada por el ataque de los Dark Falkons y rescatar a los vessels, y cadáveres, de los Seed que habían librado una batalla algunas millas mar adentro para proteger la ciudad.  
Según las hechiceras todos los vessels enemigos que no se habían retirado se habían hundido y eso ultimo incluía a la nave insignia, pero Cecyl sabia que aunque la Red Rose estuviera a varios metros bajo la superficie del océano su capitana y los miembros mas selectos de su tripulación estarían perfectamente secos en tierra firme. ellos no creían en "hundirse con el bote"  
-Te encontrare, Bella. No puedes huir para siempre-

DOLLET  
La Duquesa respiro de nuevo con tranquilidad cuando logro ver Dollet completamente intacto, los Seeds sin duda habían hecho su trabajo.  
En la playa de Dollet se podía ver el campamento improvisado, los símbolos de Garden en todas las tiendas y de las personas que se movían entre estas, la mayoría usaban el uniforme de Seed. La duquesa pidió ir a ese campamento antes que a cualquier otra parte.  
En cuanto entro a los terrenos del asentamiento fue recibida por el hombre de mayor rango presente  
-Nos alegra saber que regreso a salvo a casa Duquesa- dijo el Teniente Villeford  
-Teniente ¿seria posible que hablara con el coronel?-  
-Me temo que no podrá ser Duquesa. El coronel fue el primero en caer durante la batalla  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo la Duquesa, y por su tono se notaba que era en serio- ¿Hubo muchas bajas?  
-El coronel y otros cinco soldados fueron atrapados por los remolinos que llagaron a la playa. Pero logramos evitar que tocara la ciudad-  
-Le aseguro, teniente, que sus sacrificios no serán en vano, Estamos eternamente en deuda con ustedes- se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de salir se volvio al Capitán- Si el coronel murió ¿quien sostuvo el campo de energía?-  
-Elle Woods, duquesa-  
-¿Woods? ¿Pero creí que ella...? ¿Como esta?- La expresión del hombre era toda la respuesta que necesitaba- ¿Le han avisado a alguien de su estado?-  
-Intentamos comunicarnos con Balamb, pero la Torre de Comunicaciones no sirve. Mandamos un mensajero, deben haberse cruzado en el camino-  
-Pobre chica-

BELFREYA  
En el continente de Centra a la orilla de una playa, que alguna vez fuera un lugar donde los niños jugaban, once vessels tocaron tierra, de estos bajaron poco a poco los estudiantes de hechiceros, para toparse con la imagen que durante los últimos dias de esta guerra había sido un símbolo de terror, pero para ellos, en otra época al menos era su hogar, La Escuela para Hechiceras Belfreya, el Castillo de la Hechicera Ultimecia  
Estaba encadenado sobre lo que había sido el orfanato de los Kramer  
-Profesora Doe- dijo una de las estudiantes a una mujer de alrededor de 19 años que había sido quien las guiara durante su escape, era una Seed, no una hechicera, pero todos confiaban en ella- ¿como vamos a entrar?-  
-Me gustaría tener una respuesta exacta- dijo ella. El castillo seguramente aun se encontraba lleno de los monstruos de Ultimecia, eso sin pensar en la cantidad de trampas mágicas que podría haber. No estaba segura de que Belfreya fuera un lugar seguro, los cuerpos de los Seeds alrededor de la entrada deberían ser un indicio ¿Por que la Directora había decidido traer a los estudiantes de vuelta tan pronto? ¡Había niños pequeños entre ellos!  
En ese momento llego el doceavo vessel con la directora a bordo, la mas poderosas de las Hechiceras que vivían. Bajó del vessel y recorrió a sus estudiantes con la mirada, sin decir nada se acerco a la entrada del castillo. La joven Seed se acerco a ella  
-No creo que debamos tener a los estudiantes aquí, tal vez si nosotras entramos primero y nos aseguramos- la Hechicera no se detuvo siguió su camino- por favor, no puedes hacerlas entrar así como así ¿es que no ves los cuerpos a tu alrededor? ¡Abuela, escúchame!-  
-Te escucho Maia, y entiendo tu preocupación- se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y se volvio a sus estudiantes.

BALAMB  
El Ayuntamiento de Balamb estaba completamente rodeado por los habitantes de la ciudad, había algunas cámaras que transmitirían el discurso del presidente al resto de los pueblos que formaban su país.  
Muchos de ellos se sobreponían de los ataques recibidos, aun así todos esperaban oír el anuncio

GALBADIA  
El presidente de Galbadia se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad donde las naves del batallón Rubí Dragon estaban asentadas, la ciudad estaba en ruinas, y todos los caminos que conducían al palacio presidencial estaban bloqueados y por aire no se podían acercar, aterrizar era imposible  
Cornwell Biggs estaba destrozado, nunca hubiera imaginado ver su ciudad en esas condiciones, tampoco hubiera nunca él imaginado estar en esas condiciones, aun no sabía nada de su familia, podrían estar en algún refugio (y rogaba por que así fuera) o podrían estar entre las ruinas de las ciudad.  
"Dios"  
A su alrededor los integrantes del batallón organizaban pequeños grupos para tratar de entrar a la ciudad a buscar sobrevivientes en los refugios, ocasionalmente el hombre a cargo, un capitán del que Cornwell no recordaba el nombre, se dirigía a él pero Cornwell no lograba llevar el hilo de la conversación la mayor parte del tiempo.  
-El General Lockhart se encontraba en la ciudad cuando todo paso, tenemos que intentar contactar con él-  
-¿En serio crees que pudo haber sobrevivido?- pregunto el presidente  
-El general no es un hombre cualquiera- explico el capitán-  
-Leonhart fue un gran Seed, pero Lockhart es solo su nieto-  
-Estoy seguro, si no, no estaríamos aquí. La compresión hubiera sido nuestro fin-  
-No entiendo-  
-Junto con el general se encontraba el hechicero que levanto el campo, y ya que hubo un campo...-  
-Hubo un hechicero, no quiere decir que el Seed este vivo-  
-Si Hunter sobrevivió, el general esta en algún lugar- un Seed se acerco al capitán y le dijo algo a lo que Cornwell no presto atención- entiendo. ¡Señor Presidente!-  
-¿Que sucede?-  
-Logramos encontrar una frecuencia viva, también me dicen que la mayoría de los refugios están equipados con equipos de radio-  
-Pero ninguno de ellos puede transmitir-  
-Pero pueden escuchar, si usted les informa de la situación podrá decirles que salgan, que nos den alguna señal para que sea mas fácil llegar hasta ellos.-  
-¿Transmitir un mensaje?-  
-Dígales que la hechicera ha desaparecido. Deles la buena noticia-  
-La buena noticia-

ESTHAR  
La gente se acercaba las enormes pantallas en las que le presidente apareceria para dar un discurso. En el área medica el doctor Odin y Seth también esperaban  
-Me pregunto si debió salir del hospital tan pronto- se preguntaba Seth  
-Por muy herido que este, no iba a dejarle a Masterson este gusto- respondió el viejo doctor mientras examinaba una de sus prótesis, como si fuera encontrarle algo nuevo

TRABIA  
-Bienvenida, Tea- decía la Directora del Garden de Trabia, Kree Engel, a la recién llegada  
-Directora, gracias al cielo que todo ha terminado- respondió la vicepresidenta- ¿Como se encuentra la familia del presidente?- pregunto  
-Mal, pero se sobrepondrán, murió como un héroe, al menos les queda ese consuelo-  
-Justo ahora no es mucho-  
-Lo se. Pero lo mas importante ahora es que salgas a dar las buenas nuevas a la gente-  
-¿Yo? Pero, pensé que usted...-  
-Tonterías, Tea tu eres la vicepresidenta, es tu deber-

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
(spoken) Look! It's Glinda!

DOLLET  
-Duquesa, ya esta todo listo- anunció Villeford- la gente esta reunida y esperando  
-Entonces ya es hora- dijo la Duquesa dirigiéndose al bacón de el palacio de Dollet  
La duquesa Dollanganger estaba en lo alto de las escaleras que comunicaban la playa con el pueblo, la gente había sido convocada para escuchar su discurso. Las miradas ansiosas de los pobladores le hicieron entender que, a pesar de las pruebas, necesitaban desesperadamente escuchar la noticia  
"Bueno, hora de complacer a la gente"

BELFREYA  
Los alumnos estaban nerviosos, y con el escenario frente a ellos no era para menos. Pequeñas voces flotando con sus preocupaciones expresadas hasta que la Directora decidió que ya era suficiente  
-¡Escúchenme bien! Se han terminado el momento de las dudas-

DEILING CITY  
-Señor Presidente. Tenemos todo listo- llamó uno de las soldados que habían descendido del Ragnarok, el presidente estaba al pie de la escalerilla, viendo la ciudad en ruinas que se extendía frente a él  
-Gracias- dijo- voy enseguida-  
-Si, señor-  
"Ya es hora" empezó a subir la escalerilla. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca había dado un mensaje que se transmitiera solo por radio "Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Solo espero que todos me escuchen" Ya en el ultimo escalón se volvio para ver la ciudad una vez mas "Por favor escúchame"

ESHTAR  
-Ya es hora- dijo el presidente acercándose al balcón para dirigirse al mar de gente que se había congregado

TRABIA  
Tea Halliwell veía a la muchedumbre con aprensión, rara vez hablaba directamente al publico, el presidente Woods era quine se encargaba de eso, y ahora le tocaba a ella dar la noticia mas importante desde que había obtenido el puesto. No había mas opciones, tenia que hacerlo, tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó

GLINDA  
(spoken) Fellow Ozians:  
(sung) Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who

BELFREYA  
-La Hechicera Ultimecia ha muerto- empezó la Hechicera buena, todos los presentes tenían la vista fija en ella- estaba predicho que así seria, el Seed legendario acabo con ella en este mismo castillo

BALAMB  
-Aquello en lo que la mayoría confiaba se ha vuelto realidad. Ahora podemos volver a pensar en el futuro- decía Cecil Reeves- podemos empezar a deshacernos de nuestros grandes temores

TRABIA  
-Recordemos que numerosas veces se ha repetido esta batalla en le guerra de el bien contra el mal. Podemos decir que esta batalla la hemos ganado.

Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and –

DOLLET  
-No menospreciemos, ni olvidemos los sacrificios que se han hecho para llegar a este momento. Los héroes caídos y aquellos que aun ahora luchan por permanecer con nosotros-

DELING CITY  
Las perdidas son incontables, todos los sabemos, hay ciudades arrasadas, vidas desperdiciadas, familias separadas

ESHTAR  
Nuestras oraciones están con todos aquellos que las necesitan, nuestras manos se extenderán para quien lo requiera. Nuestros conocimientos se emplearan par ayudar a reconstruir lo que ha sido derribado, a curar lo que haya sido herido

SOMEONE IN THE CROWD:  
No one mourns the Wicked  
ANOTHER PERSON:  
No one cries "They won't return!"  
ALL  
No one lays a lily on their grave

BELFREYA  
-Hemos dado el paso mas importante, pero aun nos falta mucho. Aun tenemos que lidiar con nuestros propios problemas. La desconfianza hacia nuestra clase no desaparecerá por que Ultimecia haya muerto. Los Dark Falcons restantes probablemente tampoco desaparecerán

BALAMB  
-Debemos mantenernos fuertes a lo que sigue, mantenernos unidos para que seamos un frente unido contra lo que amenace nuestra tranquilidad, para que las dudas que nos separan a unos de otros no nos venzan

MAN  
The good man scorns the Wicked!  
WOMEN  
Through their lives, our children learn  
ALL  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

DEILING CITY  
-Otra situación como la de Belfreya no puede volver a suceder. Si, fue una hechicera la que nos ataco...-

TRABIA  
-Pero fueron decenas de ellas quienes vinieron en nuestro auxilio

DOLLET  
-De ahora en adelante las penas para los cazadores de Hechiceras serán mas severas. No se trata de organizaciones de ciudadanos preocupados, si no de asesinos con disfraz, y como tales serán tratados. No hay diferencia entre los cazadores y los Dark Falcons

ESHTAR  
-Ambos grupos están llenos de gente cobarde y sumamente intolerante, ambos grupos no tienen cabida en la comunidad moderna de la cual nos jactamos tanto, ambos grupos son semillas de maldad y vergüenza para todos nosotros

GLINDA  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

BELFREYA  
-La maldad no puede ser erradicada, todos lo sabemos, forma parte de cada uno de nosotros. Pero no podemos permitir que nos sobrepase o tendremos resultados como este. Miren a su alrededor, muerte y destrucción es todo lo que la maldad acarrea. Pregúntense ustedes: Nosotros lloraremos a los muertos; Ultimecia murió pero ¿quien la llorara? La maldad acarrea soledad. Cuando te dejas llevar por ella tu fin no es sentido, no eres extrañado. Sin sentimientos como la amistad y el amor no vale la pena la existencia, siempre confíen en ellos, reflexionen sobre sus recuerdos y busquen la fuerza para hacer siempre lo correcto

ALL  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone

BALAMB  
-La bruja fue eliminada por quienes confiaban entre ellos y en si mismos, aprendamos esa lección para el futuro

TRABIA  
-Siempre confiemos en que lo bueno de cada uno de nosotros saldrá a flote y podremos confiar en un mañana

DOLLET  
-Ultimecia era malvada, cualquier otra aberración de la maldad debe conocer el mismo fin

ESHTAR  
-Un yugo jamás será la respuesta. La bruja que intento dominarnos fue vencida por la semilla del bien que puede florecer en cualquiera de nosotros, jamás menospreciemos esas semillas o el jardín en el que pretendemos vivir se convertirá en un desierto desolado. Ahora vayamos hacia ese prometedor futuro que nos espera

DEILING CITY  
-Salgamos y enfrentemos el nuevo día- hubo un momento de silencio- Los Seeds que nos han protegido hasta ahora siguen con nosotros, salgan de sus refugios y búsquenlos. Debemos asegurarnos que todos los sobrevivientes sean llevados a un lugar seguro. Están preparados para atender a los heridos, trasladarlos a Eshtar si es necesario. El estado de la ciudad no nos permite buscar los refugios libremente, denles alguna señal para que puedan llegar hasta ustedes

BELFREYA  
-Somos los sobrevivientes de esta guerra. No seremos exiliados de ninguna nación, y no seremos refugiados nunca mas. Esto es Belfreya. Ya estamos en casa y vamos a recuperar el castillo

DOLLET  
-Mis mejores pensamientos están con todos ustedes y con los que ya no están con nosotros

Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

* * *

Maia se acerco a su abuela tras el discurso. A veces le costaba creer que realmente fuera su abuela, primero que nada no se veía lo suficientemente mayor para ser su abuela, lo que era normal en una hechicera, y segundo por que ella no sentía ni la mitad del aplomo que la mujer mostraba  
-¿En serio quieres que entren todos? ¿Incluso los jóvenes?  
-Querida Maia, olvidas que yo ya estuve aquí?-  
-No entiendo-  
-Durante la compresión del tiempo-  
-¡No! tu estabas en Balamb-  
-No el día de hoy, hace 52 años vine aquí y recorrí este castillo con mis amigos-  
-Entonces ¿es seguro?-  
-Estoy casi segura-  
-¿Casi?- Maia parecía apunto de desmayarse. La Hechicera sonrió, eso era lo que mas admiraba de su nieta, la forma en que se preocupaba por los demás y la facilidad con que se le notaba  
-Maia- dijo- haz que los mas jóvenes se queden afuera y revisen si hay algún sobreviviente, que dos instructores se queden con ellos. Los demás nos ayudaran a inspeccionar el castillo- Puso una mano en el hombro de la joven- Son hechiceros, Maia, tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a esto-  
-Lo se, abuela, lo se-

Varios años atrás el Garden de Balamb había sido agrandado, un agregado en forma circular que rodeaba el área del Garden original, había sido pensado para mantener a los estudiantes mas jóvenes lejos de la batalla si el Garden debía, como en esa ocasión , volver a su forma de nave y alejarse de Balamb. Y había que decir que cumplía su misión de maravilla, no solo guardaba a sus estudiantes, también a algunos de sus heridos. Aunque no todos estaban dispuestos a ser cuidados  
-¡Director Lockhart¡ ¡Vuelva acá! Necesita descansar- gritaba una de las asistentes del doctor desde la puerta de la enfermería  
-¿Y quien puede descansar con tanto enfermo quejándose ahí dentro?- argumento el hombre mientras se alejaba con paso lento pero seguro  
-¡Por favor, Director! ¡El Doctor se enfadara si se entera!-  
-¿Y que? ¡si se enoja recuérdale quien manda en este Garden!  
-Pero señor...- la joven lo seguía por el pasillo, quizá hubiera podido detenerlo, él 58 años y estaba herido, pero no se atrevía, después de todo él era el Director  
-¿Me pregunto cuando te comportaras como un hombre maduro?- pregunto una mujer acercándose por el lado contrario del pasillos  
-Ya pase por la madures, ahora va la senilidad-  
-Instructora Lockhart- exclamo la joven- por favor, ayúdeme a regresarlo a la enfermería-  
-Déjalo así, Riku- dijo la instructora- mas tardaras en regresar a mi marido a la enfermería, que él en volverse a salir-  
-Pero, Instructora...-  
-Regresa a la enfermería, yo me encargo de él-  
Riku obedeció de inmediato y la instructora Giselle Lockhart lanzo una mirada de reproche a su esposo. Caminaron unos minutos en silencio  
-Ya se lo que me vas a decir- dijo él - ¿Pero que esperas? Soy el director, no puedo esperar que el Garden se maneje solo-  
-El Garden puede esperar a que te recuperes- habían llegado a su habitación, ella abrió la puerta y ambos entraron- Evan acabas de regresar de una batalla, deberías cuidarte-  
-No deberías preocuparte por mi-  
-¿Y si no es por ti, por quien debo preocuparme?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba  
-Tu hijo ya nos preocupa suficiente a los dos- dijo él- quizá no debimos permitirle que ingresara al Garden-  
-Olvidas que tu hijo es igual o mas necio que tu, no hubieras podido detenerlo-  
-Lo debí haber encerrado en el área de entrenamiento. Mira que atreverse a tomar mi lugar en la batalla y desobedecer todas mi ordenes- se separo de su esposa para sentarse en la silla mas cercana- ¿Y has sabido algo de él?-  
-Nada aun. Pero se que se pondrá en contacto pronto-  
-Mas le vale-  
-¿Sigues enojado con él?-  
-No enojado, decepcionado mas bien; debimos haberlo consentido menos-  
-Evan-  
-No, Giselle. Ni siquiera tu puedes justificar ese comportamiento-  
-No, pero Fyero ya no es un niño al que podamos castigar. Es un hombre que toma sus propias decisiones y comete sus propios errores-  
-Pues sus elecciones no son de fiar y sus errores resultan ser monumentales, no se puede jugar así con la gente-  
-No fue un juego...-  
-Una hechicera necesita un caballero, lo sabes-  
-No lo hizo con mala intención, y él ya tenia otros compromisos-  
-No debería haber hecho nada entonces, el mundo acaba de librarse de una hechicera desquiciada, no necesita otra-  
-Y a ti nunca te gusto Livia-  
-Jamás-  
-Podrías fingir hablar bien de los muertos-  
-No ayudaría en nada-  
-Siempre preferiste a Ellie-  
-¿Tu no?-  
Giselle sonrió. No, Ellie no siempre fue lo que hubiera elegido ella, pero como había dicho la elección era de Fyero  
-¿Que crees que pasar ahora?- pregunto  
-¿Con nuestro hijo, el Garden o el mundo en general?-  
-Con todos-  
-Fyero volverá y arreglara todo este desastre, mas le vale hacerlo; el Garden será reparado y volverá a Balamb y seguirá operando como siempre, como lo harán los otros Gardens y Belfreya; el mundo volverá a ser lo que era, quizá un poco mas paranoico, pero igual-  
-Pareces muy calmado con todo esto-  
-Si, creo que aun estoy algo anestesiado-  
Giselle volvio a sonreír un momento, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció  
-¿En verdad seria este el final de Ultimecia?-  
-No sabes lo extraño que es que seas precisamente tu quien pregunte eso-  
-Solo quisiera estar segura-  
-Puedes estarlo, después de todo fue el Seed legendario quien la mato-  
-El Seed legendario – repitió ella viendo una antigua fotografía que estaba enmarcada sobre una mesita- Ultimecia mató a mis padres y no sabes lo que siento al pensar que por fin fue destruida, sin embargo lo del Seed legendario me cuesta digerirlo-  
Evan se acerco a abrazar a su esposa. Sabia que todo este asunto la alteraba  
-No te preocupes mas, la pesadilla termino-

Cornwell Biggs sentía que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Los Seeds y el ejercito de Galbadia habían pasado el día entero trasladando sobrevivientes y cadáveres. cada nuevo grupo que aparecía lo llenaba de anticipación y miedo al mismo tiempo, pero aun no había podido ver el rostro que inatentaba localizar.  
Su esposa e hijo no estaban por ningún lado. a cada segundo creía mas y mas la versión de que quizá no habían podido salir del palacio presidencial. Pero este era poco mas que ruinas, nadie que hubiera estado ahí hubiera logrado sobrevivir.

-¡Comandante!- llamaba un joven Seed mientras corría tras su superior, quien se dirigía a uno de los vehículos aéreos cortesía de Eshtar  
-¿Que es lo que sucede?- respondió el Comandante deteniendo su paso  
-Recibimos una llamada de Deiling City, solicitan asilo para los sobrevivientes-  
-¿Turner no puede encargarse de eso?-  
-Bueno señor, es que usted esta...aquí- respondió el joven con mucha inseguridad. Su comandante a veces daba miedo. Cierto que rea un hombre mayor (con 71 años era muy mayor) pero aun imponía con su presencia y cuando ponía esa cara de fastidio y enojo había que tener cuidado.  
El Comandante lanzo un suspiro y empezó a dirigirse a los edificios que eran el Garden de Galbadia (al menos la parte que no volaba)  
-Tienes razón, estoy aquí-  
El joven Seed empezó a caminar tras su comandante. Creía entenderlo, seguramente querría irse lo mas pronto posible a Belfreya a ver a su hechicera  
"Los caballeros no tienen un momento de descanso...nos va a hacer trabajar como esclavos"

En Trabia los Seeds estaban dispersos por toda la ciudad revisando la zonas que habian sido dañadas durante el ataque. Sabían que pasarían los siguientes dias limpiando escombros de valiosos murales antiguos y edificios historicos.  
-Seria una verdadera pena si se llega a perder todo esto- decía Tea Halliwell mientras caminaba por las calles afectadas al lado de la directora del Garden de Trabia, Kree Doe  
-Trabia recuperara su esplendor estoy segura –  
-Al menos ni el museo ni el observatorio fueron dañadas- vio con tristeza el edificio frente a ella- lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la catedral-  
-Tuvimos mucha suerte que esos pequeños hechiceros llegaran cuando lo hicieron-  
-Si, fuimos muy afortunados, también el profesor Dinch tuvo mucha suerte-  
-Ya lo creo, en cuanto este mejor regresara a Balamb. Su hijo Reeven aun sigue en Fishersman Horizon-  
-He leído los reportes iniciales ¿En serio logro ver...?- Tea no sabia como poner su pregunta en palabras  
-Los Gardens guardan muchos secretos. Reeven tuvo una oportunidad única. Que maravillosa vista debe de haber sido el final de Ultimecia-  
-¡Directora Doe!-  
-No te escandalices, Tea, sabes que no soy la única que lo piensa-  
-Lo se-  
-¿La señora Woods se encuentra mejor?-  
-El doctor dijo que necesita descansar, recibió muchas impresiones muy fuertes-  
-¿Quizá debimos esperar para decirle lo de su hija-  
-Ojala el presidente Biggs nos de pronto una buena noticia- suspiro Tea- Dios sabe que la necesitamos-  
Kree sonrió y después se quedo viendo fijamente los daños que había sufrido la catedral  
-¿Te conté alguna vez que mi madre iba a casarse en esta catedral?-

Maia entro al gran salón del castillo, donde solían llevarse a cabo todas las ceremonias importantes de Belfreya., también era el lugar que había servido como salón del trono de Ultimecia. Ahí, en medio del salón, estaba su abuela.  
-Ya revisamos todo el castillo- le informó- tenias razón, no había de que preocuparnos- no hubo ninguna respuesta así que continuo hablando- Ya hemos dejado entrar a todos los estudiantes, están realmente emocionados de regresar, incluso están limpiando, no dela manera ortodoxa pero...-  
-¿Encontraron algún sobreviviente?-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Afuera ¿encontraron algún sobreviviente?-  
-No, ninguno- la voz de Maia empezó a bajar de nivel- ni Seed, ni Summon, ni hechicero-  
-No pensé que lo hicieran-  
Maia miro a su alrededor, esta habitación no solía ser tan obscura  
-¿Fue aquí donde...-  
-No, este era el lugar desde donde despachaba a sus seguidores, la pelea fue en la torre del reloj- respondió la Hechicera mirando por una ventana hacia dicha torre, o mas bien los restos de esta- necesitaremos un nuevo reloj-  
-Abuela encontramos a los estudiantes que se quedaron...pero...-  
-Lo se-  
La imagen de las figuras petrificadas que había visto en el pasado asaltaron su mente. Hasta ahora nunca los había relacionado con sus estudiantes  
-¿Te encuentras bien abuela?- Maia la había visto tambalearse un poco  
-Ya estoy demasiado vieja para esto- dijo y se acerco a la ventana- Necesito que llames a Teela y Glimmer para que nos acompañen a la torre- dijo la Hechicera refiriéndose a dos de las instructoras de Belfreya  
-¿A la Torre?  
-Si. Ultimecia era una hechicera malvada, pero cualquier hechicera merece un funeral- ¿era su imaginación o escuchaba una campana a lo lejos?  
-Entiendo, iré a...-  
Entonces un gran estruendo resonó en todo el castillo, ruidos de metal y piedra desgarrándose, como si una explosión hubiera ocurrido varios niveles abajo y subiera mas y mas hasta llegar al nivel justo debajo de ellas y finalmente atravesar el piso del gran salón  
Ambas mujeres fueron lanzadas hacia atrás  
-¿Abuela, que sucede? pregunto Maia en cuanto recupero el aliento. Su abuela se puso de pie al ver la figura que salía de la cortina de humo que habían dejado los escombros  
-No puede ser- dijo  
-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Maia de nuevo al mismo tiempo que varias de las instructoras de Belfreya entraban en el salón. Todos miraban a la enorme criatura que acababa de salir de las entrañas del castillo. El enorme ser parecía una especie de centauro dentro de una brillante armadura en azul y plata que le cubría de punta a punta, si lograbas ver hasta su cabeza te topabas con un rostro aterrador, si no lo lograbas y tu visión se detenía a medio camino justo donde estaba la unión de los cuerpos (el de humano y caballo) había un segundo rostro aun mas perturbante que el primero.  
Las hechiceras cuentan con la habilidad de saber el nivel de su enemigo sin necesidad de un scan, aun sin esta habilidad hubieran podido decir que el nivel de este monstruo era algo que nunca habían visto, bueno una de ella si, conocía a este monstruo, había peleado contra él y sabia su nombre  
-Es Omega Weapon-  
Maia se volvio hacia su abuela, no era verdad. La bestia mas poderosa del universo no podía haberse aparecido frente a ellas en ese instante  
"Por que justo ahora" penso justo antes de sacar su arma, una alabarda con empuñadura negra, signos centras en plata a lo largo del mango y el escudo de Garden grabado en la hoja. Había sido buena idea no desactivar su junction, sabia por los relatos de su abuela que no podría usar un Summon, pero al menos podría defenderse, después de todo ella no era hechicera.  
El resto de la gente en la sala si lo era y de inmediato empezaron a cargar energía para aplicar hechizos, la mayoría de protección. Con la gran excepción de su abuela que estaba hi parada viendo al monstruo sin mover un músculo.  
De cualquier forma la bestia parecía mas interesada en las hechiceras al otro lado de la habitación. Los dos espantosos rostros con sendas miradas fijas sobre ellas. Dio un paso hacia el grupo y varios hechizos salieron volando para chocar contra su pecho y hacerle absolutamente nada, excepto claro enojar. Con un escalofriante rugido (Maia no había podido definirlo de otra manera) Omega Weapon se lanzo contra el grupo de veinte personas que había frente a él.  
No había nada que hacer, la Hechicera lo sabia, los que fueran alcanzados por el grupo tenían muy pocas, por no decir ninguna, posibilidad de sobrevivir  
-¡Corran!- gritó innecesariamente, los instructores ya estaban haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse del camino de la bestia  
Cuatro de ellos no lo lograron  
Una hechicera de larga cabellera negra, fue lanzada contra la pared donde estaba el órgano, el hechizo de protección había salvado su vida, pero ya no le iba a ser posible moverse, los otros tres no habían corrido con tanta suerte  
Una fue alcanzada por una de las patas del centauro, se hundió en su tórax aplastando todo lo que allí había, todos los huesos rotos habían tronado al mismo tiempo formando un solo crujido que Maia alcanzo a escuchar al otro lado de la habitación; la sangre que había sido empujada fuera de su lugar, llenaba e inflaba el resto del cuerpo buscando alguna salida. Otro hechicero fue alcanzado por las garras de Omega, quedando con tres perfectos surcos de carne y músculo que lo atravesaban desde la frente a la cintura por la que la sangre salía borbotones, el cuerpo se desplomo hacia el cuerpo en medio de convulsiones.  
La cuarta victima había quedado aplastada por los restos de un pilar que Omega había derribado al acercarse, el primer trozo de piedra le haba dado directamente en la cabeza el resto de los trozos ya no los sintió.  
La bestia se quedo quieta un instante, el resto de las hechiceras se habían dispersado por el salón, parecía que dudaba a quien atacar primero  
-Hay que retenerlo aquí- escucho Maia decir a su abuela- Creo que puedo vencerlo, pero necesitare tiempo para juntar energía. Tienen que evitar que salga de aquí ¿entiendes Maia?-  
-¿Segura que solo necesitas un poco de tiempo?-  
-Si lo puedes debilitar un poco ayudaría-  
-Me lo imaginaba- dijo antes de empuñar su arma y lanzarse contra Omega. El golpe no le hizo nada a la bestia, salvo llamar su atención hacia Maia, ella sabia que mientras la bestia no usara alguna de sus técnicas todo estaría bien, confiaba en ser lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarle. Omega no la decepciono, se lanzo contra ella, Maia retrocedió hasta unos pilares, no podría seguirla ahí, simplemente no cabía. Omega se dio cuenta, pero quería a su presa y empezó a destruir lo que se pusiera en su camino  
-Creo que esta no fue tan buena idea- se dijo mientras los escombros caían a su alrededor. Ni siquiera podía ver al monstruo desde donde estaba. De repente los escombros dejaron de caer, pudo escuchar a la bestia dar al vuelta, alo mas llamaba su atención ahora. Alguien se había acercado a ella y le estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie ¿en que momento se había caído?  
-¿Estas bien, Maia?- le pregunto una de las hechiceras  
-Willow, es la primera vez que me alegro de verte-  
-Me lo imagino. Así que ¿cual es el plan?-  
-Darle tiempo a la Directora y evitar que esa cosa salga de aquí-  
-¿Eso es todo?-  
-Si lo pudieran debilitar un poco, ayudaría-  
-Que típico de un Seed- dijo Willow, después volteo a ver al resto de los hechiceros que habían hecho lo posible por llamar la atención de Omega para salvar a Maia. Uno de ellos había caído en las garras del monstruo y estaba siendo destrozado a golpes contra una pared que también estaba empezando a ceder bajo la fuerza de la Weapon  
-¿Mantenerlo aquí, eh?- dijo Willow un poco nerviosa- bueno, sigo sus ordenes, Instructora Doe-  
-Veamos- dijo Maia asumiendo su actitud de superioridad que sacaba en cada batalla- quince hechiceras y un Seed contra Omega Weapon, esto debería ser fácil- "Siempre y cuando Omega Weapon no use sus técnicas"

El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte mientras el Ragnarok se acercaba a Dollet. Llevaba un pasajero muy impaciente  
-¿Acaso esto no puede ir mas rápido?- pregunto Fyero  
-Solo si quieres que se derrita el fuselaje- respondió Hunter-¿seguro que estas bien?- Aun te ves un poco pálido-  
-Estoy bien. Solo apresúrate ¿si?-  
-Estaremos ahí en unos minutos- Hunter estaba viendo de reojo la expresión de su amigo- Fyero, no es culpa tuya-  
-Tu no lo sabes-  
No era solo culpabilidad lo que Fyero sentía. Había estado contento, realmente feliz tras vencer a Caleb; Livia había sido vengada por fin, había logrado salvar a la esposa del presidente de Galbadia, e incluso había ayudado a traer un bebé al mundo ¿Como fue que el día se trastorno?  
Bueno, no sabia como, pero si sabia cuando. Estaban en las ruinas del palacio esperando a que llegara ayuda para transportar a la señora Biggs y su recién nacido, su otro hijo parecía haberse aburrido de la novedad del bebé, además, Faris Doe, un Seed también necesitaba atención medica.  
Fyero estaba vigilando a los demás mientras Hunter había salido a poner señales para que los equipos de ayuda los pudieran encontrar  
-Se que no te agrada que sea yo quien este aquí- dijo Fyero al notar la mirada de la señora Biggs  
-No, en absoluto. Pero de cualquier forma me alegro que así fuera- dijo acunando al bebé  
-Entiendo-  
-Aun así no te he perdonado- dijo espero pienses arreglar todo-  
-No se si es posible-  
-Tendrás que hacerlo-  
Ya no hubo respuesta pues Hunter regreso en ese momento acompañado por u grupo de Seeds y el presidente Cornwell Biggs  
-¡Madison!- corrió hasta habituarse al lado de su esposa y abrazo a su hijo- Gracias al cielo que están bien-  
-¿En verdad la vencieron?- pregunto ella mientras los Seeds sacaban al otro herido y preparaban una camilla para llevarla a ella  
-Si, no se habla de otra cosa en ningún lado-  
-¿Sabes algo de mi hermana o de mis padres?- Fyero y Hunter empezaron a prestar atención a la platica a partir de ese momento  
-Solo que...que Ellie estaba en Dollet durante la compresión del tiempo, pero la torre de comunicaciones fue dañada, la información esta tardando en llegar, y Tea Halliwell prometió informarme tan pronto le fuera posible- hizo un seña para que los Seeds se la llevaran- por ahora deja que el doctor te revise-  
-Le estabas mintiendo- dijo Hunter al presidente cuando solo estaban ellos dos y Fyero presentes-¿Que paso realmente en Trabia?-  
-Woods esta muerto-fue la respuesta  
-¿Por que dijiste que Ellie estaba en Dollet?- pregunto Fyero  
-Por que ahí es donde esta-  
-Ella no debía salir de Balamb-  
-Parece que tu palabra no fue suficiente para retenerla ahí-  
-¿Y realmente no has recibido noticias de Dollet?- pregunto Hunter  
Biggs bajo la cabeza y tardo tanto en contestar que Fyero sintió ganas de sacarle una respuesta a golpes  
-El hechicero que iba en ese grupo murió- dijo finalmente- murió antes de la compresión- Fyero casi no podía respirar- Fue Ellie quien levanto el campo de energía en Dollet-  
Se hizo un completo silencio entre los tres hombres, todos sabían lo que significaba para Ellie haber hecho ese esfuerzo  
-¿Como esta?-La voz de Fyero era casi audible  
-Esta muriendo-  
A partir de entonces las cosas no sucedían lo suficientemente rápido para Fyero. No habían llegado al campamento tan pronto como hubiera querido, la nave tardo en estar lista y ahora Hunter parecía querer ir casi a pie ¿donde estaba la eficiencia?  
-Fyero, estamos llegando- la voz de Hunter lo saco de sus pensamientos. efectivamente el horizonte se veía recortada la silueta de Dollet  
"Por favor, espérame"

La situación de las hechiceras en Belfreya era critica. Omega Weapon seguía en pie y Maia y las demás ya no podían soportar mucho  
"Abuela apúrate"  
La mayoría de las hechiceras habían en la sala muerto, el ataque de Omega había dejado estragos en el, ya de por si, ruinoso lugar, Maia estaba segura de que el resto del castillo también estaría afectado. Tenia no menos de siete cadáveres alrededor y solo habían pasado tres minutos  
-Willow ¿Estas bien?-  
-Si- respondió la hechicera- pero creo que acabamos de perder la ventaja-  
-¿Tu crees?-  
Maia uso su arma para apoyarse mientras evaluaba las heridas de su compañera recorrió el salón con la vista para ver a los sobrevivientes  
-¿Por que ya no nos ataca?- pregunto Willow señalando a la weapon. Los miraba a todos pero no hacia ningún movimiento  
-O se ha aburrido de nosotros- dijo Maia- o esta jugando con nosotros-  
-Ninguna opción suena agradable-  
Como si las hubiera escuchado y para demostrar lo poco agradable que era, Omega dio un pequeño manotazo, destruyendo el pequeño bacón que estaba sobre ellas. Maia vio los trozos caer casi como si fuera en cámara lenta, sabia que sin importar cuan veloz fuera no iba a poder esquivar eso  
Entonces escucho el ruido de un golpe muy fuerte y los grandes trozos de mármol rompiéndose y cambiando ligeramente su trayectoria, solo lo suficiente para no golpearlas. Cuando se volvio para ver quien las había ayudado, se topo con una grata sorpresa  
-Los siento- dijo el recién llegado- quería estar aquí antes, pero Turner es un inútil-  
-¡Comandante!- exclamo Maia, a lo que el hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado  
-Ya te he dicho que me llames abuelo-  
La bestia no parecía feliz de verse ignorada, lanzo un rugido como para llamar la atención  
-¿Donde esta tu abuela?- pregunto él después de que corrieron hacia otro lado de la habitación para evitar a Omega que intentaba atraparlos entre sus garras, no querían averiguar para que  
-Allá- respondió Maia señalando a un rincón del salón donde la hechicera estaba en absoluta concentración tan extrañamente quieta que casi parecía una estatua, quizás por eso el monstruo ni la había notado. Al comandante no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que intentaba  
-Va a necesitar mas tiempo-  
-Lo se-  
-Ataques simples y rápidos, no hay que perder el tiempo en cargar energía o invocar hechizos complejos, solo hay que distraerle  
-Entendido-  
Las hechiceras rápidamente empezaron a copiar la estrategia y Omega se vio rodeado de pequeños ataques mágicos y golpes, ninguno le hacia daño pero eran molestos, lo suficiente para querer deshacerse de todos a la vez  
En ese instante, y como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de omega, la Hechicera canalizo toda su energía hacia el único ataque que sabia (o al menos esperaba) destruiría a la Weapon  
-The End-  
Maia podía sentir la energía irradiando de todos lados, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, una luz brillante la cegó momentáneamente, después tuvo una visión, un gran campo abierto cubierto de flores, incluso podía oler las flores. No fue si no hasta mucho mas tarde que se dio cuenta que a pesar del hermoso sueño, aun podía escuchar a lo lejos a la Weapon, esa extraña especie de rugido que producía, aunque se escuchaba como si esa cosa estuviera en agonía y de pronto ya no mas, la visión se esfumo y frente a sus ojos estaba de nuevo el salón, si antes le había parecido que el lugar estaba en ruinas esto no tenia comparación; sin embargo omega Weapon ya no estaba, lo único que quedaba de la criatura era el agujero que había hecho en el suelo. Quiso dar unos pasos para asegurarse de que no había nada ahí, pero al primer movimiento sintió el dolor recorrerla de arriba a abajo, como si hubiera recibido mil golpes de una sola vez. Aun olía a flores  
-¿Pero, que fue eso?- exclamo en voz alta  
-Ahora conoces el poder de uno de los seis legendarios- dijo su abuelo poniéndose de pie, por su forma de caminar él también sentía ese extraño dolor  
-¿Están bien?- pregunto la Hechicera acercándose a ellos  
-¿Abuelo, que fue lo que hiciste?-  
-Me deshice del monstruo-  
-¿Este es el poder las hechiceras?-  
-De hecho, eso lo aprendí siendo Seed-  
-Y lo hiciste muy bien- dijo el comandante  
-Regulus-exclamo la Hechicera abrazando a su esposo  
-Selphie-  
"Creo que mejor voy a ver si Willow aun respira" penso Maia

* * *

Wow, por fintermine este capitulo, siento tantisimo la tardanza, pero en serio que el discurso me tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba y no que hablar de la pelea con Omega, comentarios, criticas, y lo que sea que quieran decireme (al fin tengo el filtro abilitado) ya saben dnode ponerlos  
Gracias por leerme, hasta pronto

Babsy


End file.
